User talk:Lazlo Lovin
Welcome -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:10, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Update: The simple act of trying to add a picture has become a misery or circuitous spiral of upload pages, one after the next, that make absolutely no reference to licenses, the grounds for which, yet again, a local has swooped in minutes after I offer an edit to remove it. http://s33.postimg.org/pijm5yrfz/Utterly_pointless.png When I explicitly asked for guidance, I had to wait for six weeks for a reply while some IRC politics among members played out. When I finally reached out yet again, asking if there is anything I should know on my first, then second and third attempt at offering an edit, I am essentially told "do what you want". And immediately it's reverted again. When I finally find a page that does actually make reference to a license, by then it had become so convoluted by my own attempts at uploading the same pic five times in an attempt to find the licensing option that doesn't exist in the 'add photo' upload path that it was impossible to discern what the hell I was actually licensing or how to share it. (it's in "Edit/add media", not "add photo"- stupid me for speaking English) Reversions are instant; actual guidance beyond citations about options I was never given are not. Soliciting one patroller after the next, reading tomes of instructions, hanging around a chat all day or wrestling with abstruse upload paths that make no mention of the very thing I get reverted for are not options. I do have a life and have wasted enough time on this. I notice there appears to be no option to delete profiles, and if there is, I'm not wasting an hour trying to find it. It's a stupid picture of a goddam boat in a video game, not a federal court appeal. This has been a miserable experience and I'm no longer interested in participation whatsoever. One shouldn't have to dedicate hours to learning site software and protocol like it's a 60 credit curriculum to share a pic. If there is such enthusiasm in rejecting edits, perhaps some of that time could be spent by such dedicated members to actually shaping the edits to meet standards rather than smacking the revert button at every opportunity. Patrollers choose to make a life out of this. I do not. I'm out. --Lazlo Lovin (talk) 09:05, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Watch out Mate, I understand your anger about this, but you're not being treated any differently; the image policy is a vital installation here that ensures images are easy to find, access and use, as well as be monitored with licenses, summaries, etc. This wasn't a sensible way of dealing with things. Now, I suggest you frame yourself in order to get to grips with the policy. We have a How to to follow, but even if that's too much to deal with, follow my simple rule for file naming: 'Main-GTAGame-ShortDescription'. It's that simple. There's no point quitting over such a small mistake; the rollback by MythHunter 007 was, I admit, an overreaction, but it is usually the correct response to give the user who failed to follow the policy an image policy reminder - which is what you received. It isn't a warning, it's a reminder. By the way, the 'Add a photo' button on galleries IS utterly pointless. It's a Wikia-wide feature that everyone hates, because and it means licensing cannot be applied. The way to upload a photo properly is either by going (also accessible by clicking 'contribute' {top right} > 'Add a photo'.), or by clicking the arrow next to 'Edit' on any page, selecting 'Classic editor', and in there, on the right hand interface is the option to add, name and license images. I understand at first this is quite a bit to learn, but putting a little more effort in won't hurt. :) God bless :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 09:56, May 30, 2016 (UTC)